


Hide-and-Go-Seek-A-Tree

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hide and Seek, Laughter, Peter is basically a Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: Peter baby sits Morgan and makes her laugh a lot. :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 24





	Hide-and-Go-Seek-A-Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for dropping by for this little, cute drabble thing.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> ~Lily

"Morgan...?" Peter called. Morgan looked down at her older brother from her perch on a thick tree branch. They were playing hide-and-seek in the woods behind her house, and she loved testing out her new skill of climbing trees. "I wonder where you could be..." 

The little girl grinned, but kept herself from giggling. It would do no good to be found and go inside! They had been playing together for an hour, but Peter, currently babysitting her, needed to do his homework. Stinking school always got in the way of her playtime! She knew she would be starting kindergarten in the fall, but that was a long way off. Right now, Morgan wanted to stretch out her last game with Peter for the day for as long as she could. 

"Hmmmm," her brother mused aloud. The bushes below her moved. 

Splat! Webbing landed on the trunk next to her and suddenly Peter was in front of her. Morgan giggled and giggled. Peter did a little dance, his feet sticking to the side of the tree. Morgan laughed more and more. He laughed along.

"What? You think my dance moves are funny?" He asked jokingly. 

"Never, Pete-y," his younger sister said solemnly. "'Cept when you do that arm thing." 

Peter laughed loudly. "You mean the whip?" He demonstrated quite seriously, even adding a ne-ne. Morgan giggled some more. "Yeah, I think that one's silly too." 

Detaching himself from the webbing, he carefully positioned himself to sit right behind Morgan. "Found you." He mussed up her hair. 

"Yeah. It was kinda fast." 

"Yeah? You gotta hide better next time." 

"Yeah, I know." She leaned back against Peter's chest and reached up to play with his hair. It was a bit out of reach, but Peter complied and bent his head. 

"What's up, Morgan?" She giggled again because he was talking upside-down. He huffed a laugh, but the question still remained. 

"I don't wanna go inside. I like it out here." 

Peter sighed. "I know. I like it out here too. But I need to finish my robot inside, and that means you have to come in too." 

"Why can't I just stay here until you're done?" Peter turned his head right-side-up and hugged Morgan before responding. 

"I can't leave you alone like that." Morgan heaved a dramatic sigh. All she wanted to do was be outside! Before she could squirm out of his arms, Peter amended, "We'll have ice cream, and you can play with your circuit board while I'm working." 

"Okay," the young Stark accepted. "But we have to come back out when you're all done."

"Deal." Peter looked down at the ground. "Seems pretty clear...you wanna go for a ride?" 

"Yes!" Morgan exclaimed. Her brother lifted her above his head and onto his shoulders and stood. 

"Alright, ready? Hold on tight!" He gripped her legs and she gripped his head. 

"Aaahh!" She shrieked in delight as Peter ran down the side of the tree trunk. For a moment, wind pushed her hair back and she almost felt like she was flying. They were both laughing by the end of it and merrily set off towards home.


End file.
